


It'll Never Be

by Dumb_Bi_Energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Frustration, M/M, Multi, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, illaddmorelater, sadlol, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Bi_Energy/pseuds/Dumb_Bi_Energy
Summary: Dream is in love with George. Like, deeply in love, ever since they met he has always had some feelings toward him. But of course, there are two issues, George doesn't know and he's straight. Will the two best friends ever be more?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: If Dream and/or George ever say they are uncomfortable with shipping, I will gladly take this work down.   
> -Please don't be an asshole :)-  
> -Text or dialog in italic format is something that refers to that happened in the past-  
> -Please don't share this with any CCs :)-
> 
> I hope you enjoy "It'll Never Be"

Clay sat in his gaming chair, hands in his face which was bright red compared to his normal, tanned, skin. George and he had just finished recording a video and George had said something right before he left the discord call. It was three simple words to George since Clay was his best friend. But, to Clay, it was so much more. _"Love you dude, I'll talk to you later"_ The words hit his heart, more than he should have let them. Sure, his other best friend Nick has said it before, but George is different. He made Clay feel, _different_. Maybe it was the way George would laugh when Clay said something ridiculous, or maybe it was the way George would smile while answering donations asking him to say something. He made Clay feel confused and Clay didn’t like that. He liked knowing his feelings towards people. 

But Clay knew it was time to stop sulking in his feelings and get to work on editing this video. But once he looked up back to his monitor, he couldn’t help but feel a small ping of sadness now that he was alone. He wanted to message George if he wanted to talk while he edited, but he had his doubts since they were just on a call with each other not even ten minutes ago. He then found himself just staring at his monitor that was still displaying Discord. He groaned and slammed his head on his desk, hard enough that it would probably leave a red mark. “Why does this keep happening?” He grumbled aggravated that he is letting some silly crush affect him so much. But this was no crush, you see when there was a difference when George and Clay say ‘I love you’ to each other. When George says it, he means it as in a friendship kind of love, but when Clay says it, he means it more than just a friend. That’s what makes it ten times more difficult for Clay as well. 

Clay stayed in the position for a few more moments until he told himself to stop being a dumbass and get to work on editing. But when he picked his head up, he noticed he had gotten a discord message from the man that has been taking up his thoughts for the past year or two. 

**George- I’m planning on streaming later today so I wanted to know if you are going to be accompanying me**

  
Clay stared at the message for an unusually long time, and by the time he realized it George was typing again. Clay felt his anxiety rise along with his anger. He slammed a fist on his desk, “Fuck!”. He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much right now, maybe it was the fact that he knew there was no hope for the two of them other than being best friends. Whatever it was, it pissed off Clay that he couldn’t have the one thing he desired the most.

Clay looked back at his monitor when he heard the discord sound go off. He read the message carefully. 

**George- Sapnap won’t be able tonight because of studies so it would just be you and me**

This excited Clay way more than it should have, he always spends time with George alone, or well at least online anyway. But he was always happy to spend time with George, so he quickly responded.

**Dream- Yeah sure. Just let me know what time cuz I still have to start editing the recording that we did.**

Clay didn’t want to sound needy. He didn’t want to push one of the most important people out of his life because of him being clingy. Clay hated that's the way he felt, he hated the way George made him feel but he didn’t hate George. He felt the exact opposite, he loved George. Clay found himself sulking in his thoughts again but quickly stopped when he saw another message from George. 

**George- I’ll be streaming in about an hour or two since it’s still early in America. So I’ll talk to you then okay? Have fun editing! I’ll help you with a thumbnail after I end also :)**

  
Before Clay answered he had one thought, ‘Why does this dumb British twenty-four year old have my heart’


	2. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay felt himself growing irritable. As the days are getting more humid from the arising winter, he can only feel himself getting warmer whenever he speaks to George or even thinks about him. He wanted to touch him. No. He needed to touch him. He needed to feel that he was real. Because talking through a screen can only feel so real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: If Dream and/or George ever say they are uncomfortable with shipping, I will gladly take this work down.  
> -Please don't be an asshole :)-  
> -Text or dialog in italic format is something that refers to that happened in the past  
> -Please don't share this with any CCs :)-

Another two months have passed. Which means another two months that Clay is longing for some kind of, more than friend, connection with George. He felt his body grow hot anytime he thought about that black haired boy, with those deep brown eyes, and perfectly white teeth that were always shown when something made George smile with those pink, soft looking lips.

Clay layed in bed. Wearing only a white T-shirt and boxers. His cooler was on but he didn't feel himself grow cold. It could have been because he kept the window open that stood next to where the Air Conditioner was placed. Clay could feel the light breeze come through. It felt warm. Clay imagined thats what George felt like. Warm. And soft. Clay shook his head and sat up. What the fuck was wrong with him? This was his best friend he was talking about. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards him. 

Ping!

His phone went off. Invading his deep thoughts about the one thing he just couldnt seem to have. Why couldn't he have George? He had everything he wanted, his best friend of ten years was now getting ready to move in with him, his cat Patches was happy and healthy, his family was well supported, as was he, he is living his Youtube dreams. So why couldn't he have George has well? It seemed unfair to Clay, but then again he knew for many reasons why he couldn't have him. But he hated thinking about them. 

Clay was so deep in thought he didn't even noticed the second ping that went off moments prior. 

Clay felt himself growing irritable. As the days are getting more humid from the arising winter, he can only feel himself getting warmer whenever he speaks to George or even thinks about him. He wanted to touch him. No. He needed to touch him. He needed to feel that he was real. Because talking through a screen can only feel so real.

It wasn't until the third ping that Clay actually grabbed his phone and looked at it. It was a discord notification from Bad.

**Are you going to be joining Sapnaps stream? owo**

**He tried messaging you but you wouldn't answer.**

Clay looked at his other notification and saw the text messages from Nick. 'Whoops'. Clay responded to Bad saying that he'll probably be on a bit later and asked who else would be joining.

**Oh just the normal boys** **. Me, Callahan, George, Karl and Quackity possibly owo**

Even seeing Georges name made Clay feel stupidly flustered. Even though the two literally speak everyday, the thought of George was enough to make Clay weak at the knees. Talking to him was even worse, especially when they would get into those playful flirty moods during streams. His chest would tighten, his heart would light up, and his stomach would be full of imaginary butterflies. Part of Clay wanted to be mad at George for making him feel such ridiculous things, but the other part was mad at himself for letting these feelings get over on him. But he knew he couldn't sulk around forever. Otherwise he would never hear the end of it if Nick found out. Which Clay had to make sure that he wouldn't. It wasn't like he was ashamed or didn't want to tell Nick but something inside him knew it wasn't anytime soon that it would be right to tell him.

After spending a few more moments laying in his bed, Clay got up and sat in his chair and started up his PC. He thought about what type of conversations he might have with them, but of course more specifically George. Soon he hopped on discord and entered the call that the others were in.

"Hello" Clay said stretching his arms upwards. He decided to open Sapnaps twitch chat to see what they were saying. While he was doing so he began getting caught up on what they were talking about. "So yeah, I don't know why George thought that would be a good idea" Sap said. "Oh shut up Sapnap. You literally said it would be and then once you got proved wrong you decided to blame me". Clay smiled, he always found it funny how the two would usually go back and forth for forever until George got bored.

"Y'know Georgie, you don't have to be right about _everything._ " Clay mentioned with a smirk. "But I am always right. Dream and you know it" "Oh come on now. Its okay George, we get it, you have to fill that massive ego somehow". "Ooooooh burn" Sapnap replied. "Oh trust me Mr. WasTaken, I am not the one here with the massive ego. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror" "And do what? Admire my handsomeness? Send you a mirror selfie?".

Those words had accidentally fallen out of Dreams mouth. He felt himself want to smack himself, but he couldn't act like it was anything but playful flirting. George scoffed, "As if". "Oh come on now George, you know you would _love_ to see that". A silence filled the call for a moment, but just only that before Sapnap filled it with some dumb remark about the two not getting along and them getting a "divorce".

Clay thought about what he would say next, trying to make sure he could pass this off as playful flirting. And then he thought of something, "Yeah I'd probably be to hot for you anyways". "Oh how can we be so sure now? Why don't you send me another picture to prove it?" "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Alright girls stop fighting. Y'all are both pretty" Sapnap interrupted. Clay sat back in his chair and smiled. The playful bickering had made him for get his delema for a short while. Clay looked back at chat and saw the usual normal things. The conversations continued as normal for another hour before Nick finally ended the stream. But as usually no one would leave the VC for another hour maybe just to talk.

"Sooo Dream, you excited for a new roommate?" Bad asked. Clay laughed, "Of course. But then again its Sapnap so it isnt _that_ special". He could hear his best friend gasp, "Fuck you dude. I am sure I could find a way better roommate than you". "Oh yeah? Like who?" "George, Karl, Quackity, even Bad" "I am pretty sure George would much rather move in with me" "Aren't we literally going to be all living together by the next year?" George replied. "Yeah but I'm sure Dream would much rather you move in first since he seems to looove you so much" Sapnap replied with a snarky tone. Clay rolled his eyes, "What are you jealous?" "Maybe I am" Sapnap replied with a light chuckle. "Well Im going to go. I'll talk to you muffinheads later" Bad says.

After everyone says their goodbyes he leave the VC. And then only a few moments later Sapnap decided to leave as well, only leaving George and Clay in the call. Dream felt that feeling again, that feeling of just wanting to tell George everything. But he didnt. He wouldn't want to risk loosing his best friend or making anything awkward for any of his other friends. So he would much rather stick to the playful flirting that he had with George.

"So...are you going to send me that mirror selfie or not?" 

Well that didn't last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting sooner, I get unmotivated very easily so I've been trying to come up with how I want this story to go. I usually find myself to get easily bored with a story if I rush it so I want to take my time with this! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> I'll have another chapter out soon.


End file.
